Encounters
by sherytra
Summary: Il y avait des jours ou l'univers semblait avoir envie de mettre Allen dans des situations compliquées. Alors qu'Allen se retrouve à assister à un bal avec Link, Lavi et Lenalee, il tombe sur un petit groupe de personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer dans un évènement comme celui-ci.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy !**

 **C'est ma première fic sur DGM... j'espère qu'elle sera bien et sans ooc x)**

 **Je ne pense pas que cette histoire aura plus de deux chapitres. Elle prend place après la mission avec Timothy et avant l'arc avec Alma Karma.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Disclamer : Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino !**

* * *

Allen errait sans réel but dans les couloirs de la congrégation.

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Link était en réunion avec ce cher commissaire à central. L'adolescent se retrouvait donc... « privé de sortie » pour ainsi dire. La situation n'était pas censée s'éterniser, mais un imprévu avec fait surface et Link avait dû prolonger son séjour. Allen se demanda si cela avait un lien avec les Thirds.

Il soupira et regarda Timcampy dévorer un sandwich. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire.

Alors qu'il tournait à un angle de mur, il grimaça. Sa « blessure » le brûlait. La cicatrice s'étendait de l'épaule à l'abdomen et se manifestait à lui de temps en temps.

Allen se sentait trahi d'une certaine façon. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était devant Link, Kanda et les autres mais en vérité le fait que crown clown le blesse le tracassait profondément. Son innocence allait-t-elle le rejeter ? Elle était tout ce qu'il possédait, elle faisait parti de lui, Allen ne voulait pas la perdre. Il soupira de nouveau. Sa nature de Noah prendrait elle le pas un jour sur ce qu'il était où cela faisait il déjà parti de lui ?

L'exorciste était perdu. Son maître mort, il n'y a avait plus personne pour répondre à ses questions. Quoique Marian Cross avait toujours était taciturne en matière de réponse.

Quand il était rentré de la mission de Timothy, Komui l'avait demandé et il l'avait trouvé dans son bureau avec le commissaire Levrelier.

Celui ci l'avait informé qu'il venait chercer Link et qu'une cérémonie en l'horrur de Cross allait avoir lieu avec les autres maréchaux mais qu'Allen était toujours prié de garder le silence quand à l'assassinat de son maître. Il avait alors commencé un long discours sur le courage et le sens du devoir de Marian Cross et à quel point il allait être regretté. Allen avait serré les dents jusqu'à ce que l'Homme parte avec Link en lui disant que Cross lui léguait Timcampy. Une fois les deux hommes partis, Komui avait gentiment proposé une tasse de café à Allen.

-Tu sais, si tu as envie de parler de tout ça...

Allen avait souri et prit la tasse de café.

-Merci beaucoup, Komui. C'est juste... on a pas connu le même Marian Cross, je crois.

-C'est à dire ?

Allen ne se sentait pas d'humeur bavarde ces derniers temps mais la voix de Komui était chaleureuse et ses yeux était doux. Il vient s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de l'adolescent au cheveux blancs.

-Marian Cross était un salaud, dit Allen. Un salopard manipulateur, avare et malhonnête. C'était un mégalomane sans cœur, coureur de jupon et alcoolique qui n'hésitait pas à faire prendre les coups à son apprenti, ou même à le raquetter. Mon maître était un connard doublé d'un menteur qui n'expliquait jamais ses actions et se refusait toujours à donner des réponses simples et directes qui aurait pu vous simplifier la vie. C'était un homme horrible et sans pitié qui vous manipulait à souhait et qui n'a eu aucun scrupule à me refiler toutes ces dettes. Voilà qui était Marian Cross.

-Allen...

-Et tu sais le pire, Komui ?

Le chef de section ne dit rien. Allen vidait son sac, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler autant. _« Tu as dû te sentir bien seul, Allen. »._

-... C'est que malgré tout ça, je l'aimais quand même.

Allen ne pleurait pas. Mais sa voix tremblait. Ses main se crispaient sur la tasse. Et il tentait de mettre un semblant se sourire sur son visage, même si il était démentit par ses yeux.

Komui leva la main et frotta les cheveux blanc d'Allen. Il ne dit pas un mot.

Il n'y avait rien à dire face à la mort. Rien à faire non plus. _Et ça_ , songea Komui, _Allen le sait plus que quiconque_.

Allen entra dans la section scientifique. Il fut accueilli par un homme blond aux cheveux frisés qui portait une blouse et d'épaisses lunettes, il avait une multitude de papiers et de dossiers dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Johnny ! Dit Allen.

L'exorciste regarda autour de lui, ses yeux gris furetant parmi la myriade de scientifiques de la section.

-Tiens, le commandant Reveer n'est pas là ?

-Réunion d'urgence avec le chef ! Répondit Johnny. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, Allen ?

 _L'ennui._

 _-_ Je voulais savoir si tu avais le temps pour une partie d'échec ?

-Il faut que je finisse de trier ça ! Dit Johnny en montrant les dossiers. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Et après, on file !

-Génial ! S'exclama Allen avec plaisir.

Johnny était quelqu'un d'intéressant et d'intelligent. Un ami loyal et sincère bien qu'un peu maladroit mais avec un grand cœur. Allen l'aimait beaucoup. Les personnes de ce type était rare.

L'adolescent sourit et emboîta le pas à Johnny. Il ne lui proposa pas de l'aider. Johnny savait pourquoi : Allen n'avait plus le droit d'avoir accès aux dossiers tant qu'il était sous observation.

Le scientifique avait eu raison, le tri ne lui prit pas plus d'une demi heure. Ils remontèrent et s'installèrent à la cafeteria avec une collation (pour Allen). Et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Une heure plus tard, le tout nouveau Timothy accouru vers eux en souriant.

-Alors, dit il en prenant place à côté d'Allen, qui gagne ?

-Deux à zéro, indiqua Allen avec un sourire en replaçant ses pions.

-Pour Johnny, j'imagine ? Rit Timothy sans se faire d'illusion.

-Dis donc...

Allen attrapa l'enfant et lui fit les chatouilles.

-Au fait, Allen, enchaîna-t-il Lavi et Lenalee viennent de rentrer de mission. Et tu es demandé dans le bureau du boss, d'ailleurs.

-Hein ?

Allen interrompit ses chatouilles.

-Komui veut me voir ?

-Oui ! Et il a dit que c'était d'urgent.

-Je le sent pas...

Allen entrait dans le bureau de Komui quand celui ci lui sauta dans les bras.

-ALLEEEEEEEN ! C'est HORRIIIIBLE ! Noooon, je veux PAAAAAAAAS ! LENALEEEEEEEE ! Ma belle, ma merveilleuse Lenalee !

-Euuuh... Chef...

Allen se tenait droit comme un i, stoïque, tandis que Komui, suspendu à son cou comme un enfant pleurait à chaude larmes.

Dans le bureau, se tenait Lavi, le commandant Reveer … et Link.

-Ah Link !

-Bonjour, Walker. Excuse mon retard, mais il y a une affaire relativement inédite qui sévit.

-C'est en rapport avec ça ? Demanda Allen en pointant Komui.

-Oui.

 _Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?_

-Bien voici la situation.

Komui, face à eux, les mains croisées sur son bureau, avait l'air mortellement sérieux. Allen dégluti. _Soit c'est ridicule, soit c'est urgent,_ songea l'exorciste sans parvenir à se décider.

À côté de lui, le rouquin croisa son regard, apparemment plongé dans la même perplexité que lui. De l'autre, Link, le dos droit, le menton relevé, était fidèle à lui même. Allen sentit monter en lui le besoin irrésistible de l'imiter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et faillit éclater de rire en voyant que Lavi avait pris les devant et arborait la même position et le même air pincé que le corbeau. Reveer aussi avait vu le mimétisme.

-Pfff... Ahahah !

Les deux exorcistes et le scientifique eurent un rire mais se firent réprimander par Komui.

-Silence.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, penauds.

-Allen, est ce que tu te souviens cette mission à Rome il y a peut près un an ?

-Celle avec Lenalee et Kanda ? Et le gladiateur ? Oui. (NdA : Non, non, j'invente rien ! Épisodes 16 et 17 de l'animé pour ceux qui cherchent déjà :D)

 _Ça me paraît si loin..._

-Et bien...

Komui avala sa salive.

-La famille Sardini donne un bal. Et leur fille Sara a expressément demander à ce que Lenalee et toi soyez présents. Voici ton invitation.

L'intendant lui tendis un papier crème épais et damassé, écrit à l'encre rouge.

-Elle et son père ont également précisé de vous pouviez venir accompagnés.

Allen regarda le papier et lu l'invitation plusieurs fois, perplexe.

-Mais... Sara avait fui sa famille, non ?

-Oui. Elle a voyagé pendant des mois, mais il semble qu'elle ai décidé de rentrer chez elle. D'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, elle a conclut un accord avec son père sous réserve de rester. Pas de mariage arrangé, notamment, quoi qu'ils n'en ai plus besoin vu qu'ils ont acheté leur titre de noblesse. -Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de rentrer ?

-Son père s'est remarié mais, d'après ce que je sais, sa santé se dégrade. Il veut mettre au point ses affaires avant la fin.

-Aie... murmura le rouquin à côté d'Allen.

-Hum hum... Sara m'a dit qu'il était serein à ce sujet, sa femme est dévastée en revanche.

-Dans tous les cas, quel rapport avec nous ?

-Je te l'ai dit Lenalee et toi êtes conviés. Officiellement, son père a déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de surveillance de l'Ordre Noir.

Les exorcistes et le corbeau échangèrent un regard. C'était inédit comme mission.

 _Mais ça n'explique pas la crise de Komui_ , pensa Allen. Il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Quel est le problème, du coup ?

Reveer se boucha les oreilles et serra les dents.

Komui s'attrapa la tête.

-QUEL EST LE PROBLÈME ? TU DEMANDES QUEL EST LE PROBLÈME ? LENALEE ! MA BELLE LENALEE AU MILIEU D'UN BAL DANS UNE JOLIE ROBE QUE JE NE VERRAI PAS ! AU MILIEU DE TOUS CES PERVERS DE LA BOURGEOISIE ET DE LA NOBLESSE ! TOUS CES HOMMES ALCOOLISES QUI VONT L'ABORDER ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Tandis que Komui tombait à genoux; Allen, Lavi, Reveer et Link avait sauté derrière le canapé. Les mains sur leurs oreilles, les lèvres pincées, les yeux fermés.

-Désolé... murmura Allen aux autres avec un sourire.

-Pas grave, Allen, dit Reveer. C'est pas ta faute si ce type à un problème...

Lavi eu le courage de passer la tête par dessus le dossier du canapé. Le pétage de plomb de Komui lui valut une tasse en plein dans le front.

KO, direct.

Alors que le bookman s'effondrait, Reveer ajouta :

-...c'est pas sa faute non plus, remarque. C'est peut être juste une volonté divine.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que l'intendant se calme.

-ça ne pose pas de problème si j'y vais ?

Allen regardait Link. Lavi et Reveer s'occupaient de Komui, lui tendant un mouchoir et lui donnant des petites tapes dans le dos alors qu'il reniflait.

Avec la froideur de central à son égard ces derniers temps, la dernière chose qu'il imaginait c'était qu'il soit autorisé à aller à un bal. Déjà que c'était la croix et la bannière pour les missions nécessaires. Link secoua la tête.

-Les Sardini ont fait d'importantes donations à l'Ordre ses derniers temps. Sara Sardini étant à l'origine de la plupart d'entre elles. C'est notre nouvelle mécène, disons.

Allen connaissait bien le principe des mécènes grâce à son maître.

-Et on ne dit pas « non » à un mécène, c'est ça ?

-Exactement, Walker. Tu as donc officiellement l'autorisation d'y aller.

-Un bal, hein ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs était mitigé. D'un côté, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les événements mondains mais d'un autre côté il avait envie de prendre l'air plutôt que de tourner en rond au sein des couloirs.

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

Allen resserra le nœud papillon et s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture tirée par des chevaux envoyée par Sara. Il descendit et regarda sortir ses compagnons un à un.

Link portait l'uniforme d'apparat des corbeaux. Une veste de costume rouge avec une chemise noire et un pantalon blanc. Il avait noués ses cheveux en catogan et arborait un air encore plus pincé que d'habitude.  
-Je n'aime pas ce genre d'évènement, lui avait confié Link quand il avait appris qu'il était obligé d'y aller.

Lavi avait opté pour un costume blanc et crème... on ne semblait voir que ses cheveux roux flamboyants. Il souriait et semblait bien plus à l'aise que Link. Le bookman se retourna et tendit sa main à Lenalee.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs sourit.

Il devait admettre que les inquiétudes de Komui avaient de quoi être fondées. Lenalee était très belle. Elle portait une longue robe vert émeraude simple mais ravissante, ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué lui donnant l'air plus mature. En revanche Allen pouvait voir à la façon dont elle s'appuya sur Lavi pour sortir de la voiture qu'elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise sur les talons hauts qu'elle portait.

Ils avaient tous passé une semaine à revoir étiquette et protocole, un message de central insistant bien sur le fait qu'il fallait absolument faire bonne impression.

Allen n'avait pas eu trop de soucis, il pouvait être assez mondain quand il le voulait.

Lavi, étrangement, connaissait déjà une bonne partie des règles élémentaires de la haute société.

Lenalee, quand à elle, avait passé plus de temps à fuir son frère qui essayait de la convaincre de ne pas y aller qu'à travailler mais elle avait pu au final s'entraîner grâce à la protection de l'infirmière principale.

-Komui vs l'infirmière principale... je pensais pas voir ce combat un jour, avait ri Lavi à l'oreille d'Allen.

Quand à Link il s'était tant investi dans son apprentissage qu'il en avait même rêvé pendant son sommeil, Allen se souvenant l'avoir entendu murmurer :  
-... pas dans mes cordes... différentes capacités... aime pas nobles... grr ... surveiller...

Allen sourit et recala son chapeau haut de forme sur sa tête.

Lui même portait un costume trois pièce, avec la croix du Rosaire en guise de broche sur son cœur. Sa chemise blanche était assortie au nœud, avec un devant de gilet et un veston noir. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs étaient tirés en arrière sur un côté.

Le groupe de la congrégation s'avança dans l'élégante demeure et furent accueillis par un page auquel ils donnèrent vestes et chapeaux.

-Au moins, on est rentrés par la porte cette fois, plaisanta Lenalee en croisant le regard d'Allen.  
-Oui, l'accueil est meilleur aussi !

En effet, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception, Sara se détacha du petit groupe avec lequel elle parlait pour accourir vers eux.

Elle était magnifique, et semblait beaucoup plus épanouie que la dernière fois. Ses long cheveux blonds était coiffés simplement, retenus par un ruban de satin assorti à sa robe bleue. Ses yeux brillaient et elle arborait un sourire joyeux et franc.

 _Trois... Deux... Un..._ décompta silencieusement Allen.

-Striiiiiiiiike... !

Il se tourna vers Lavi lequel avait littéralement des cœurs à la place des yeux.

Sara les invita à la suivre pour qu'ils aillent voir son père. Lenalee lui emboita le pas, discutant avec elle, suivie de Link. Lavi retient Allen.

-Elle est supeeeeeeerbe ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était aussi belle ?! dit fébrilement le bookman en le secouant.

-Ahaha... j'ai oublié !

-Comment peut on oublier telle beauté ? J'arrive Dame Sara !

Alors que Lavi partait comme sur un nuage, Allen remit son nœud et sa veste en place. Certaines choses ne changerait jamais. Il soupira mais un rire lui échappa.  
Alors qu'il allait rejoindre les autres, l'exorciste se sentit observé.

Le groupe d'individus que Sara venait de quitter s'était retourné vers lui.

C'était un groupe de quatre personnes, dont deux arboraient un air assez circonspect.

Un homme grand auquel il aurait donné une petite quarantaine avec des cheveux bruns ondulés, il avait un costume noir classique semblable à celui d'Allen, à son bras, une femme de son âge mais très élégante avec un doux sourire.

A leurs côté se tenait une jeune adolescente avec des yeux sombres et de courts cheveux noirs de jais. Elle portait une robe colorée et couverte de rubans.

La dernière personne était un bel homme, grand et mince avec des cheveux noir en catogan, ses boucles retombant sur son visage à la peau mate. Il arborait un costume semblable à son comparse mais avait un air beaucoup plus surpris sur son visage.

Si l'exorciste ne reconnu pas les deux premières personnes, les deux plus jeunes lui était parfaitement familières.  
-Tyki, Road...

* * *

 **Voilààà ! Bon, on se voit bientôt pour la suite, j'espère ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Finalement il y aura quelques chapitres de plus, j'ai décidé de rajouter le point de vue des Noahs ;)**

 **Disclamer : Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino !**

* * *

Road se retient difficilement de bailler.

Après tout, elle était ici ce soir en temps que jeune fille modèle. Assise bien droite sur son fauteuil, à côté de Tyki, elle regarda son père serrer la main de son interlocuteur de ses yeux noirs malicieux.

Son "père" Sheryl Camelot, sa femme Tricia, ainsi que son oncle et elle même étaient arrivés tôt dans l'après midi chez la riche famille Sardini car Lord Sheryl devait traiter d'affaires de financements avec le doyen de la famille, leur hôte de la soirée.

-Et bien, je suis ravi d'avoir pu faire affaire avec vous, lord Sheryl, dit le vieille homme en lui tendant la main.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit son père en jetant un regard à Tyki. Vous faites un bon investissement.

Chacun se leva tandis que Sara entrait dans la salle, son beau visage illuminé d'un sourire, elle les salua puis leur fit signe de la suivre hors du salon ou ils étaient installés. Ils parcoururent les riches corridors de la demeure.

-Permettez moi de vous conduire à la salle de réception.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat joyeux et elle passa sa main devant sa bouche délicate tandis que Tricia et Sheryl lui faisait la conversation.

 _Elle est vraiment superbe... Ahaa, elle ferait une si jolie poupée._

Essayant de tourner son attention vers autre chose, à moitié boudeuse, elle pris quelques secondes pour admirer le domaine des Sardini. Celui ci n'avait rien à envier à celui des Camelot, la grande bâtisse du sud au couleurs pâles ressortant dans d'immenses jardins aux multiples fontaines.

Road profita du fait que ses "parents" se soient éloignés pour soupirer.

-Pfff...

Contrairement à Tyki, elle n'avait rien contre ce genre de mondanités. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de rendre ça intéressant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait juste intérêt à faire attention, les humains étaient des jouets si fragiles qu'ils étaient parfois trop abîmés pour qu'elle puisse les rendre après, et elle n'aimait pas avoir les mains sales. Le seul jouet intéressant qu'elle avait eu ses derniers temps était le joli Bookman Junior.

Néanmoins, pour ce soir, le Comte avait été implacable. Lui même ne viendrait pas, il avait du travail, mais pour eux...

"-Pas de frasque."

Cela impliquait de se tenir tranquille et de ne faire aucune histoire peut importe ce qui se passerait ce soir.

-à ce point là ?

Tyki vient la sortir de ses réflexions. Il s'était penché et la regardait de son sourire sûr de lui et sarcastique.

-Oui... On veut pas pouvoir s'amuser ce soir...

Tyki ne dit rien. La Noah soupçonna Tyki d'être aussi enthousiaste qu'elle à l'idée de cette soirée.

Il n'aimait pas les mondanités, les jugeant hypocrites et indignes d'intérêt, mais encore plus ces dernier temps, maintenant que Sheryl et le Comte s'étaient mis en tête de le marier.

Road eut à nouveau un sourire malicieux.

-Tu pourrais épouser Sara, elle est mignonne...

-Road, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

-Ahahahahah !

L'éclat de rire de Road retomba vite en un nouveau soupire.

-Tu vas me tenir compagnie ce soir, hein Tyki ?

Son "oncle" rit légèrement.

-J'imagine que oui... Après tout "pas de frasque, ce soir", hein ?

-Je ne veux pas donner plus de soucis à Millenie... Il a déjà l'air ailleurs en ce moment, répondit Road après un silence.

Tyki n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'elle parlait du "problème" du quatorzième.

Presque naturellement, ils ralentirent le pas; finissant par se faire vraiment distancer par Sheryl et sa délicieuse compagnie.

-Allen Walker... le quatorzième Noah ? Murmura Tyki plus pour lui même que pour Road. C'est d'une ironie mordante pour toi, petit.

-Oui... En plus, au vue des humains et de leur comportement, surtout en temps de guerre , j'espère pour Allen que l'ordre ne sait pas qu'il est l'un des nôtres... la vie ne doit pas être facile pour lui, en ce moment.

-Ils sont sans doute au courant pour son soi disant "statut d'interprète" , et il y a des chance pour que le petit croit cette version lui même.

La découverte récente de la nature de Noah d' Allen avait été accueilli avec surprise par le clan, mais pour eux, un frère était un frère et la décision du Comte, soutenue par Road et Tyki, de "récupérer" le quatorzième avait été unanime.

-Ahaha ! J'ai haaaaaate...

Road rit et tourna sur elle même avant de finir sa phrase.

-... Que Wisely et Millenie finissent de mettre au point le plan pour qu'on puisse enfin avoir Allen avec nous !

Tyki restait plus au moins perplexe.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cette perspective plaise à notre petit frère rebelle...

-Tu dis, mais toi aussi tu as envie qu'il vienne avec nous !

-Il me doit une revanche au poker.

-Ah !

L'aînée des Noah jeta ses bras en l'air et sautilla en fredonnant.

-Road ! Tyki ! Appela Sheryl d'une vois égale de l'autre bout du couloir.

-Oui !

Sara ouvrit la porte dérobée devant laquelle ils les attendaient. Le petit groupe entra dans la salle de réception dans laquelle se tenait déjà une bonne soixantaine de personnes.

La jeune femme les guida à travers les groupuscules de nobles puis se retourna vers eux et pointa gracieusement de la main le fond de la salle.

-Le dîner aura lieu d'ici moins d'un demi heure, je pense. En attendant je vous laisse prendre vos aises. Après cela, le bal aura lieu ici même...

Elle s'interrompit soudain, et ses grands yeux bleus fixèrent un point dans la foule qu'ils ne pouvaient voir.

-Je vous remercie encore une fois d'être venus, reprit elle, quoique plus vite, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mes invités viennent d'arriver et je me dois d'aller les recevoir et de les introduire à mon père.

Sheryl lui prit délicatement la main et y déposa un baisemain avant de l'interroger.

-Vos invités ?

Sara rosit et sourit.

-Oui, Lord Sheryl. Des gens à qui je dois beaucoup. D'ailleurs je crois que vous serez à côté de l'un d'eux à table... Je vous les présenterai tout à l'heure si l'occasion s'en présente.

-Cela sera avec un grand plaisir, Ma dame.

Tricia, Road et Tyki la saluèrent et elle partie sur un rire léger, un doux parfum de lavande se rependant dans ses pas.

Sheryl se retourna vers Tyki, mais celui ci interrompit de la main, un air blasé sur son beau visage.

-Si tu dis quoi que se soit au sujet de cette jeune femme...

-Jamais ! Mentit Sheryl. Mais... elle t'intéresse du coup ? Ne la trouves tu pas magnifique ?

-Mon frère... prévient Tyki.

Road rit avec malice.

 _Décidément..._

Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, une agitation discrète se faisant entendre dans la direction qu'avait prit Sara.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Road pour analyser la scène. Un sourire incrédule fleurit sur son visage.

 _Nooon..._

Sara s'éloignait de l'entrée, allant vers son père à quelques mètres de là. Elle était suivie par une joli jeune fille en robe verte émeraude que Road aurait reconnu entre mille -on oublie pas ses jouets favoris- ; et par un homme aux cheveux blonds en veste rouge et à l'air pincé.

Derrière eux, un jeune homme en costume crème et à la chevelure flamboyante entraînait par le bras quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Ils semblèrent avoir un échange enthousiaste et le rouquin partit finalement en sautillant à moitié, l'air ravi. (NdA : Si quelqu'un comprend le jeu de mot avec cet adjectif...)

La dame imposante qui empêchait Road de voir se décala enfin et elle pu confirmer ses doutes.

La personne que le rouquin avait laissé était un jeune homme vers lequel semblaient converger naturellement les regards.

Il avait une chevelure blanc neige qui faisaient ressortir la cicatrice cramoisie en forme d'étoile qui s'étendait sur le coté gauche de son visage fin.

Non, aucun doute à avoir.

C'était la première fois que Road le voyait sans sa tenue d'exorciste et elle dû admettre que le costume noir lui allait très bien, même si elle pinça les lèvres à la vue de la croix du rosaire sur son cœur. Elle remarqua qu'il avait incontestablement grandis et pris en carrure, et elle résista à l'envie de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

 _Allen... Alors ça..._

-Alors ça...

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait laissé échappé la réflexion; mais Tyki, qui semblait avoir eu la même pensée qu'elle alors que son verre de champagne faillit lui glisser des mains.

Tandis que l'exorciste remettait en place sa veste en soupirant et en ignorant les regards qui le dévisageait, Road tenta de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la titillait chez Allen.

Elle le sut quand, ayant peut être fini par sentir sur lui le regard insistant de quatre personnes, Allen avait tourné vers eux son regard pâle.

 _Seul_.

Road ne sut pas si c'était leur nature commune de Noah qui lui avait permis de comprendre ça, mais c'est ce qu'elle vit à ce moment précis dans les yeux limpides d' Allen.

 _Heureusement qu'on le récupère bientôt._ (NdA : ou pas, d'ailleurs) _  
_

Certes, Allen était un exorciste de type symbiote, et un point breaker. Il s'était opposé à eux plusieurs fois et eux même avaient tentés de le tuer.

Mais peu importait à l'aînée des Noah, les choses étaient bien différentes quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à l'un deux.

L'instant de flottement passé, les Noahs et l'exorciste se regardèrent tous avec circonspection.

Allen semblait au moins aussi surpris qu'eux.

-Tyki, Road...

* * *

 **Voilà, la prochaine fois on reprend ici !**

 **Merci pour la lecture, et pensez qu'une review fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **à nouveau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

 **Disclamer :Tout est à Katsura Hishino et la chanson** ** **"There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet"** à Panic! at the disco **

* * *

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman_  
 _From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed_  
 _I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it_  
 _Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

Il eu un doux moment de flottement suivit d'un malaise parfait pendant lequel Allen et les quatre Noah ne surent absolument pas, ni les uns ni les autres comment réagir.

Allen pouvait sentir une goutte de sueur tout à fait désagréable lui couler le long de la tempe.

 _Dis moi, personne qui est là haut, j'espère que ça te fait rire, parce que franchement là je commence à me lasser._

Il se redressa et se demanda un instant de plus quoi faire.

Assurément lancer une attaque alors qu'on lui avait fait promettre de « _ne pas faire de grabuge peu importe quoi »_ n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Sans compter qu'avec la crédibilité que lui accordait l'ordre en ce moment, cela allait encore donner lieu à des réflexions embarrassantes et des interrogatoires interminables sur : Pourquoi _Diable_ , les Noahs étaient ils là ce soir là précisément ? Et s'il expliquait que cela était un malheureux hasard... Disons qu'avec ce qui se disait derrière son dos en ce moment, il doutait qu'on le croit.

Certes Allen souriait. Mais c'était surtout un pour l'effet retro-actif, peu importait ce qu'on disait sur lui, ça finirait bien par passer.

Il l'espérait.

Et actuellement, il espérait surtout pouvoir se sortir de ce mauvais pas aussi vite que possible.

Voir dans les deux trois secondes à venir.

Les Noahs semblaient eux aussi se demander de la posture à adopter, Tyki et Road échangèrent un regard mi-surpris mi-incrédule, mais arboraient un sourire ravi sur leurs visages. La soirée s'annonçait largement plus intéressante que prévue.

-Allen !

L'exorciste sursauta. Et se retourna vers Sara qui avait fait marche arrière, à moitié inquiète que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne suive pas.

Il décida d'ignorer les Noahs pour l'instant. Et la regarda en souriant, quoiqu'un peu crispé.

-J'arrive, j'étais des mes pensées. Désolé, Sara.

-Aha, ne t'inquiète pas, Allen. J'espère juste que tout va bien ?

Il jeta un regard dérobé à Road et Tyki.

-Oui. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te suis.

Tandis qu'il emboîtait le pas à Sara, Allen eu la soudaine envie de desserrer à nouveau son nœud. Il étouffait un peu.

Sheryl se pencha à l'oreille de Road :

-Ils se tutoient et s'appellent par leurs prénoms ? Tu as de la concurrence, Tyki. Toi aussi, Road. D'ailleurs, ce Casanova en herbe est il qui je pense ?

Road eu un sourire carnassier.

-Oui, Papa.

-Oh oh...

Son père se redressa, et se passa la main sur le menton, songeur.

De côté, Allen se tenait devant le père de Sara, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il tendit la main que ce dernier saisit.

-Monsieur Sardini... Merci de nous accueillir ce soir.

-Je vous en pris jeune homme, je suis heureux de votre présence. C'est ma fille qui a insisté pour que vous veniez, mais j'ai accepté car je tenais à vous remercier de ce que vous avez fais pour elle.

Les présentations finies, les quatre exorcistes saluèrent et leur entrevue se termina.

Sara les conduisit près de la porte de la salle à manger et leur donna à chacun une coupe de champagne qu'ils acceptèrent gracieusement.

-Pour le dîner, je tenais à vous dire que chacun s'est vu attribué un numéro afin de pouvoir trouver sa place facilement. En revanche, je m'excuse mais vous n'avez pas pu être tous placés à côtés les uns des autres...

-C'est notre faute, mademoiselle Sara, intervient Link. Nous avons rajouté deux personnes au dernier moment.

-Non, c'est moi. J'espère que cela ne vous importune pas... Surtout toi, Allen, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, tu es loin de tes camarades.

Lavi et lui échangèrent un regard. Il faillit lâcher un soupire, mais se retient.

-Non, je m'adapterai !

-Très bien ! Alors...

Elle chercha dans une poche habilement dissimulée dans son ample robe bleue, elle en sortie une liste qu'elle parcouru des yeux quelques instants.

-... Lenalee, tu devras chercher la place place 37... Lavi, vous êtes en face d'elle, vous devriez chercher la place 38… quand à vous Link vous êtes juste à coté de moi ! À la place 65. Allen... Alors... Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu es avec des amis à mon père, tu es à la quatorzième place !

S'il avait été en train de boire, Allen se serait sans doute étouffé.

 _Je commence à détester cette soirée..._

Sara pris congé et les trois autres discutèrent pendant qu' Allen cherchait un serveur des yeux.

-Allen ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lenalee le regardait, inquiète. Il leva son verre.

-Ah ! Fit Lavi

-Oui, « Ah ! » je ne peut pas boire d'alcool... la dernière fois... j'ai cru que mon maître ne s'en remettrai pas... En plus..

Avant qu'il n'envoie plus d'ondes négatives et ne devienne le « Allen Noir », le bookman junior s'empressa de fouiller la foule des yeux et d'ajouter :

-Là bas ! Je vois un employé avec un plateau, tu peux peut être aller remettre le verre dessus ?

-De ce pas !

Il s'éloigna mais attrapa Link par le bras et lui murmura :

-Je sais que tu dois me surveiller, Link, mais...

l'inspecteur le regarda, mitigé.

-Je crois que je vais rester avec Mademoiselle Lee pour le moment, je ne veux pas que Komui... Enfin bref... ne t'attire pas d'ennuis pendant que je ne serais pas derrière toi, Walker.

Allen pensa aux Noahs, au moins au nombre de deux, présents dans la salle. il offrit un sourire angélique à Link.

-Aucun risque !

Sur ce, il fila.

Il fallu un certain temps à Allen pour repérer l'employé de maison mais il fini par le trouver et déposa ni vu ni connu son verre sur le plateau alors qu'il détournait l'attention de ce dernier, lui demandant où était leur hôte, en lui pointant un point incertain dans la foule.

Son méfait accomplit, il s'éloigna prenant le temps de regarder l'opulente salle de réception.

 _Bon ! Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant..._

Il chercha à nouveau Link des yeux dans la multitude de personnes présentes, cela s'annonça plus compliqué que prévu.

Il n'était pour pas dur à trouver avec sa veste rouge... Et Lavi aussi était hors de vue...

 _Où... ?_

Alors qu'il traçait au mieux dans la foule, il sentit une présence venir derrière lui et il se retourna au dernier moment... pour accueillir Road qui venait de lui sauter joyeusement dans les bras.

-Alleeeeeeen !

-Road ! Qu'est ce que … ?

Il l'attrapa par les épaules dans le but de remettre un distance correct entre eux, mais elle résista à moitié, lui offrant un ravissant sourire.

-Quel hasard, hein, petit ?

Allen releva la tête pour voir le Noah du plaisir le dévisager.

-Tyki...

-Hum hum... Road, ma chérie...

-Oui !

Le jeune fille se détacha d'Allen, et pointa de la main les deux personnes qu' Allen avait aperçu mais ne connaissait pas.

-Allen, je te présente mon père Sheryl Camelot, et ma mère Tricia.

Sheryl inclina gracieusement la tête en fixant Allen qui fit de même.

Il avait des traits en commun avec Tyki, songea Allen. Bien que le Noah du plaisir soit assurément plus beau.

Comme ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le tuer tout de suite, Allen décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et attrapa la main de Tricia pour lui faire un baisemain, comme il convenait de la faire quand on saluait une Dame.

-Madame, enchanté.

Tricia eut un doux sourire, qu' Allen jugea maternel.

-Enchanté, Allen. Ma fille et mon beau frère m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous.

-En effet... Intervient Sheryl, Je suis ravi de pouvoir associer un visage, d'ailleurs ravissant, à votre nom, Allen Walker.

L'exorciste dû se retenir pour ne pas rougir.

 _J'aime pas cette situation... Link... vient me sauver... Toi et pas Lenalee ou Lavi parce que sinon je garanti pas le résultat, si se sont_ eux _qui croisent les Noahs..._

-Quel âge avez vous, Allen ?

La question de Tricia sorti Allen de ses pensées, il esquissa un sourire, continuant de jouer la carte de la politesse et du pacifisme.

Il fit abstraction du regard les trois Noahs. Étrangement, s'il avait senti que Sheryl était un membre du clan, il pouvait garantir que Tricia ne l'était pas.

Cela signifiait que Tyki avait un frère, marié avec une humaine normale et qui avait adopté leur fille. Ils semblaient avoir une vie commune, allaient à des bals... Comme une famille.

Voilà pourquoi Allen n'aimait pas rencontrer les Noahs dans d'autres contextes que le champ de bataille.

Ils étaient de plus en plus humains, pour lui. Et c'était dur de combattre un ennemi humain. Mieux valait se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de monstre, cela rendait les choses moins pesantes.

Il se rappela soudain Tyki nu, au milieu de ses amis, dans un wagon, avec une clope à la bouche, n'y croyant pas d'avoir perdu aux cartes -même en trichant-.

Cette vision lui tira un rire léger quand il croisa soudain le regard de la dite personne (qui compris d'ailleurs _très bien_ la raison de ce rire soudain).

Et la réflexion de Road à leur première rencontre sur le fait que les Noahs était des humains prenait peu à peu tout son sens.

Il répondit finalement à la question.

-Un peu plus de 16 ans, il semblerait, ma Dame.

-Si jeune ! Ne le prenez pas mal, je vous pensais plus vieux.

-Oui... Allen regarda ailleurs, beaucoup de gens font la confusion, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et joua avec un instant, les cheveux, je pense.

-Et que fais tu en ce moment ?

-Ahaha vous voulez dire dans la vie ou ici ? Rit Allen.

La femme de Sheryl posa la main sur sa joue.

-Ma foi... les deux ?

-Je...

Il croisa rapidement le regard de Road qui voulait savoir comment il allait gérer la situation.

-... travaille pour l'église, on va dire. Quand à ce que je fais ici ce soir, je suis en mission de surveillance...

Road rit et Tyki haussa élégamment un sourcil, Allen se tourna vers eux pour finir sa phrase.

-...Qui n'a rien à voir avec vous.

-Hein ? C'est vexant, intervient Road en attrapant le bras droit d' Allen. Pourquoi ?

-Euh... Allen chercha ses mots et détourna le regard. Disons que j'étais convié à la base, mais... Mon chef ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur...

-Lenalee ? Interrompit Road

-Oui... Venir toute seule. Il avait trop peur qu'elle se fasse aborder par les hommes présents ici, donc il a convaincu l'idiot de lapin de veiller sur elle... Sauf qu'il s'est rappelé que Lavi est disons... vite distrait... donc je suis là pour le surveiller. Et Link me surveille moi, bien sûr.

 _Mais ça c'est habituel,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

Ses interlocuteurs restèrent silencieux et circonspects quelques secondes devant ses explications.

-Si je résume, petit... dit Tyki avec une expression goguenarde, le rouquin surveille Lenalee, toi tu surveille le rouquin, et l'autre te surveille toi ?

Allen acquiesça doucement, bien conscient du côté ridicule et inutilement compliqué de la situation.

Tyki eu un rire franc.

-Et bien dis moi, petit … ! Tu ne fais jamais rien simplement !

Road et Sheryl, eux, avaient tiqué sur les derniers mots d' Allen.

-Pourquoi dois tu être surveillé ?

-Et bien...

 _Va falloir esquiver le question de façon habile, Walker..._

-... Il veulent faire bonne impression ce soir... Link est là pour vérifier que je ne fasse pas de frasque.

-Toi aussi ?

Road abordait une moue boudeuse et serra le bras d' Allen plus fort.

-Hein ?

-Et bien, le Comte nous a ordonné de ne pas faire de bêtise ce soir, marmonna-t-elle, je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer ni avec Lenalee, ni avec Sara...

-Et c'est tant mieux pour elles.

La réflexion sarcastique avait échappée à Allen et Road pris un air faussement outrée.

-Maaaais ...!

Allen lui tira la langue tandis qu'elle riait.

-Très mature, Allen !

-Qui s'en soucie ?

Il la regarda à nouveau de ses yeux pâles et eut un rire doux et franc, et Road décida soudain qu'il s'agissait de son nouveau son préféré.

Elle ne savait pas à quel moment Allen s'était assez détendu pour rire avec eux, mais elle savoura l'instant.

L'intéressé lui-même ne le savait pas non plus, mais lui aussi, à son grand étonnement, apprécia cet interlude incongru.

Une clochette retentit soudain et Tous se tournèrent vers Sara qui se tenait devant une grande porte ouverte, annonçant le dîner.

Allen commença à partir mais Tyki le retient.

-Quel numéro de place, petit ?

Allen hésita.

-... La quatorze, répondit il le plus rapidement possible, espérant que personne ne lui ferait de remarque. Bien... Excusez moi d'avoir accaparer votre temps, ajouta-t-il plus vite. Sur ce.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Allen en profita pour s'incliner rapidement auprès de Lady Tricia et adressa un hochement de tête à Sheryl.

Celui-ci n'avait presque rien dit pendant l'échange, se concentrant sur cet Allen Walker dont il avait temps entendu parlé. Enfin, son verdict tomba :

-Je le veux, lâcha-t-il.

-Hein ?

La double interrogation de Road et Tyki se mélangea à celle, plus blasée, de Tricia.

-Chéri...

Sheryl rit et serra les point. S'il avait pu garder sa dignité en sautillant, il l'aurait fait.

-Je veux pouvoir l'adopter quand il nous rejoindra ! Il est adorable ! Et franchement mignon, aussi ! Et il a de ces yeux ! De ses yeux ! On en voit pas tous les jours des comme ça ! Et ce sourire angélique... !

Il attrapa la main de Tricia.

-... Et puis poli et galant avec ça ! Et mondain ! Je le veux ! Il me le faut absolument...

(NdA : à l'autre bout de la salle, Allen eut un sale frisson dans la dos à cet instant précis)

Ni Road, ni Tyki ne le contredire, cette perspective leur convenant parfaitement à l'un et à l'autre.

-Mon frère calme toi... Bien ! Et si nous allions rejoindre Allen pour le dîner ? Enchaîna Tyki.

 _Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman_  
 _From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed_  
 _I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it_  
 _Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

 _When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes_  
 _Whoa, everything goes according to plan_

* * *

 **Voilà ! La suite bientôt ! N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Un dîner, du piano et un Link pompette !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Il est bien plus long que les autres mais je n'arrivais pas à le couper.**

 **Disclamer : tout est à Katsura Hoshino.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ah ! Je tenais à remercier Minami212 et blues-dreams pour leurs reviews ! C'est vous qui me donnez la motivation pour continuer, merci !**_

.

* * *

.

Allen rejoignit la salle à manger ou s'étendait une table avec une disposition en "U".

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'invités qui s'amassait dans l'entrée tout en cherchant Link des yeux.

Après quelques minutes de cherches infructueuses, il grimaça, Link portait un des costume les plus voyant de la soirée, pourquoi ne le trouvait il pas ? Quand à Lavi... Non, il ne voyait nulle part la chevelure flamboyant de son rouquin favori.

-Ah !

Il fini par les remarquer. A l'autre bout de la pièce, se tenait Lavi en la charmante compagnie de Lenalee et de Sara. Cette dernière semblait être en train de les inviter à s'asseoir. Elle se tourna alors vers Link et l'invita gracieusement à la suivre, tandis que l'inspecteur rougissait.

Allen dû franchement se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. En fait, il aima assister à cette scène. Link était souvent sévère et rigoureux, même si Allen savait qu'il pouvait être une personne très humaine; après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait aidé à se remettre après l'attaque du Level 4. Mais le voir aussi maladroit et dépourvu donnait un nouvel aspect à sa personne imperturbable.

Aussitôt que le corbeau fût assis à sa place, il se fit aborder par deux de ses voisines qui semblaient manifestement très intéressées par lui. Cela amusa Allen au moins autant que Sara, qui partie chercher d'autres invités, laissant le corbeau gérer cette bataille tout seul.

De son côté, l'exorciste se mit en quête de sa place. Quatorze, quatorze...

 _Décidément..._

Tout en parcourant les marque-places des yeux, il se remémora rapidement les règles d'étiquette et l'ordre d'utilisation des couverts.

Il fini par la trouver et se plaça à côté, accoudé sur le dossier de sa chaise, curieux de savoir qui allaient être ses voisins de table. Sans savoir pourquoi, il fût soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Sara avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'amis de son père...

 _Noooon._

Allen secoua la tête et pouffa à sa propre idée.

 _Non, ça serait trop gros._

Il avait déjà épuisé son quota de hasard douteux quand il avait été mis à la quatorzième place.

-Allen ! Je vois que tu as trouvé ta place !

Sara s'avançait sur lui, tout sourire, suivie de près par ceux, qui manifestement, allaient être ses voisins de table.

 _Je le savais_ , pensa Allen, blasé.

Il soupira intérieurement, mais son visage affichait un sourire poli et mondain. Les Noahs, dans le dos de Sara, le regardaient, souriant de toutes leurs dents, apparemment nullement surpris de la situation.

Sara vient à sa rencontre et se plaça à ses côtés.

-Allen, je te présente Lord Camelot, sa femme et sa fille, ainsi que Sir Tyki Mikk. Ils seront tes voisins de table.

Elle désigna gracieusement Allen de la main.

-Je vous présente Allen Walker. C'est un ami à moi qui travaille pour l'Église...

Elle eut un rire charmant.

L'exorciste et les Noahs échangèrent un bref regard et conclurent une sorte d'accord tacite.

Ils feraient comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas.

-...Il n'est pas très au fait des mondanités, mais c'est quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Aussi, si cela ne vous importune pas, je vous le confie pour la soirée.

Sheryl s'avança et tendit la main à Allen qui la serra, crispé mais toujours souriant.

-Enchanté, Lord Camelot.

-Je vous en prie, monsieur Walker, Sheryl convient très bien, ne vous encombrez pas de titres.

Il se tourna vers leur hôte et haussa un sourcil charmeur.

-Vous pouvez nous le confier, dame Sara. Cela nous importune nullement, nous serons prendre soin de lui, ajouta-t-il en regardant Allen.

Celui-ci déglutit derrière son sourire et eu frisson le long de l'échine.

 _Pourquoi exactement suis en train de craindre pour mon intégrité physique...?_

Il se sentait fatigué d'avance par la soirée. Encore plus, quand il aperçu Road et Tyki, derrière Sara, se taper dans la main en ricanant.

-Bien ! s'exclama celle-ci.

Elle frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et souhaita un bon appétit aux Camelot.

-A tout à l'heure, Allen, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-Oui !

Allen agita doucement la main tandis qu'elle partait. Sheryl intervient soudain, brisant le moment de silence préalablement installé entre eux alors qu'ils se jaugeaient.

-Et bien, et bien... qui aurait cru que cette soirée deviendrait un semblant de dîner de famille ? Quel dommage que le Comte ne soit pas venu...

Allen ne répondit pas, se contentant de les regarder en silence.

Cependant, il ne résista pas à la tentation de leur tirer la langue avant de se détourner et de s'asseoir à sa place, le dos droit, le menton relevé.

-Et voilà, maintenant il boude, râla Road. Bien joué, père...

-Mais Road, ma chérie...

Le petit groupe pris place à la table. Sheryl et Tricia à côté d'Allen, Tyki en face de lui et Road à côté de ce dernier, face à ses parents. Elle fredonnait et semblait ravie.

-On ne chante pas à table, ma chérie, intervient Tricia.

-Désolée, mère.

Elle jeta un regard à Allen, qui ne daigna toujours pas lâcher un mot.

Le dîner commença et Allen pu peu à peu constater à quel point la famille Camelot, notamment Sheryl, semblait connue parmi les gens présents autour d'eux. Leurs voisins de table s'adressaient à lui avec respect et les sujets abordés n'étaient que politique, stratégies militaires et récentes nouvelles de guerre.

Allen se rendit compte en écoutant les conversations qui avaient lieu à côté de lui, qu'il n'était vraiment pas au fait de la politique, qu'elle soit étrangère ou non. Certes, Lavi les tenaient relativement au courant des grand évènements qui se passaient dans le reste du monde et les exorcistes eux même devaient prendre soin de vérifier la situation politique et militaire des pays où ils allaient.

Malgré ça, Allen n'était pas au fait de l'échec d'une stratégie militaire par rapport à une autre, ou du nombre de mort de telle ou telle bataille...

à vrai dire, l'ordre avait assez à gérer de son côté.

Il posa son verre, écœuré.

-...Et qui est votre jeune ami ?

La question était posé par un homme replet, avec une moustache fournie et une élégante veste damassée. De ce qu' Allen avait compris, il s'agissait du ministre des finances italien... Inovi ? Inovali ? Il n'était pas sûr.

Heureusement Sheryl répondit avant que l'exorciste ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est un invité de dame Sara, Sir Inovali.

-Enchanté Monsieur, intervient Allen en inclinant la tête. Je m'appelle Allen Walker, je travaille pour le Vatican (il était heureux d'avoir pu trouver cette excuse, pas tout à fait fausse soit dit en passant, plus tôt dans la soirée).

-Oho ! Vous êtes donc prêtre ?

Allen ne démentit pas.

-Vous me semblez bien jeune !

La discussion se poursuivit poliment mais Allen détesta ce moment. Le ministre avait attiré l'attention des gens sur lui, et ce même une fois leurs échanges finis.

Les personnes présentes lui lançaient des regards en coin, furtifs mais scrutateurs. Allen sentait leur yeux parcourir son visage, sa cicatrice, ses cheveux blancs... il se passa la main sur la nuque, il aurait souhaité pouvoir mettre une capuche.

Voilà pourquoi il n'appréciait guère les évènements mondains où les gens étaient si prompts à se juger. Il préférait largement les comités réduits.

Voir la solitude, surtout en ce moment.

Une vision de la salle secrète du quatorzième s'imposa à son esprit, il aurait préféré être là-bas. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une chanson de Mana lui revient en mémoire et il tenta, en vain, de se rappeler les paroles.

Tyki regardait Allen. L'exorciste avait parfaitement discuté avec le ministre des finances et il pouvait affirmer que le gamin avait fait bonne impression auprès des autres invités. En revanche, il fut en mesure de remarquer la crispation d'Allen face aux personnes qui se cachaient à peine de le dévisager.

Il reposa soudain son verre. Le regard d'Allen s'était perdu dans le vide. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. Ses doigts pianotaient doucement sur la nappe une mélodie que seul l'exorciste pouvait entendre. Il avait vraiment des doigts de pianiste, remarqua Tyki, fins, longs et graciles même à travers les gants.

Le reste du dîner se passa calmement, mais vers la fin l'ambiance se détendit franchement pour eux.

Tyki et Allen avaient entamé une conversation passionnée sur les tours de cartes et les prestidigitateurs.

-Tu préfères simplement le détournement d'attention parce que tu n'es pas assez habile de tes mains pour faire sans ! lança Allen avec un haussement d'épaule.

Les deux hommes se chamaillèrent encore un moment, et ils s'impliquèrent tellement qu' Allen resta avec les Noahs même une fois le dîner fini.

Road marchait à côté d'eux, ravie; mais quand même surprise que les deux homme s'entendent ainsi, quand à Sheryl, il se sentait particulièrement impatient à l'idée d'avoir un fils adoptif de plus à déclarer. Entre Allen et Wisely, le ministre allait bientôt avoir une famille parfaite. Il rit et se frotta les mains.

-Raah ! J'aurais dû prendre tes cartes, râla Allen, je t'aurais montré !

-Mes cartes ? Ah ! Mais il en manquait une, non ? demanda Tyki se remémorant l'attaque dans la forêt de bambous.

-Ouais... Mais les scientifiques de la branche asiatique m'ont refait la carte manquante, marmonna Allen en faisant de même.

-Celle manquante ? intervient Road

-L'as de pique.

Les voix de Tyki et Allen s'étaient mêlées pour répondre à la question de la Noah. Ils se regardèrent un instant, tout deux surpris.

Ils s'étaient aventurés sur un terrain dangereux qui ne devait pas être évoqué ce soir, pendant leur interlude pacifique.

Allen se souvient l'attaque de Tyki et la douloureuse destruction de son innocence.

Tyki se remémora la douleur quand son Noah avait pris le contrôle suite à l'exorcisme d'Allen.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, et chacun sut pertinemment ce que l'autre pensait.

D'une certaine façon, ils étaient quittes.

Un partout.

Balle au centre.

Allen détourna le regard et soupira. Tyki s'approcha et lui passa un bras par dessus les épaules.

-Boudes pas, petit ! On a dit qu'on faisait un trêve de ce soir, tu te souviens ?

-Rah lâche moi !

Allen râla et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du Noah.

-Attends qu'on refasse une partie de poker, et tu verras !

-Hein ?! s'exclama Tyki, et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu vas gagner à nouveau ?

-Je ne perds jamais aux cartes, répondit Allen avec un rire sadique, j'espère que t'es près a refinir à poils et que t'as mis des sous vêtements propres cette fois !

-Quoooi ? Il était propre de la veille !

Sheryl haussa un sourcil, remontant le fil de la conversation pour savoir quand est ce que le caleçon de son frère était devenu le sujet principal de la discussion.

-Dans tous les cas, tu me dois une revanche, petit ! reprit Tyki qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

-Je te suis sur ce coup là ! Mais je te conseille de mettre une bonne couche de vêtements parce que tu vas repartir nu.

-Tu sais que j'adore ça, répliqua Tyki, changeant d'angle d'attaque.

-Hein ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est pas une façon de parler ça, _Sir_ Mikk, contrecarra Allen, parfaitement calme, une expression neutre, quoiqu'un peu méprisante sur le visage.

-Allen !

Leurs chamailleries auraient continué longtemps sans l'interruption de Sara. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas vif. Les quatre Noahs et Tricia se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

-Lady Camelot, salua-t-elle, Allen, je suis contente de voir une si bonne ambiance entre vous ! Merci pour tout, Lord Sheryl.

Il eut un silence tandis que chacun prenait conscience de l'ambiance qu'ils avaient dû dégager pour que Sara leur fasse telle réflexion.

Allen soupira. Tyki sourit.

-Tout est plaisir est pour nous, comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Oui ! Le bal commence bientôt, juste le temps que l'orchestre finisse de s'installer ! les informa Sara. Ah ! D'ailleurs, Allen...

Elle le fixa un instant, l'air particulièrement ravie.

-...Je ne savais pas que tu étais pianiste.

-Euh... Pardon ?

-Et bien tout à l'heure, nous avons eu peur avec mon père car notre pianiste n'arrivait pas. Et Lavi m'a dit nous pourrions au pire te demander de jouer, puisque tu es un très bon musicien de ce qu'il sait.

Les Noahs regardaient Allen avec attention.

 _Nouvelle pente glissante, Walker._

Il ne savait pas à quel point les Noahs étaient renseignés sur sa condition et sur le Quatorzième, mais l'exorciste supposa, avec raison, qu'ils en savaient sans doute plus que lui. Ce n'était pas difficile, après tout.

L'exorciste hésita. Il ne pouvait assurément pas nier vu la façon dont Sara avait présenter les choses. Il décida de s'esquiver.

 _Lavi... je te mets la main dessus, tu vas passer une soirée au moins aussi mauvaise que la mienne._

-Et... bien, j'ai appris... il y a longtemps. C'était il y a tellement de temps que j'ai l'impression que ça remonte à une autre vie. J'ai un peu oublié, depuis...

Il avait parfaitement conscience que la formulation plutôt maladroite de sa phrase lui conférait un double sens qui fit tiquer les Noahs, ceux ci n'ayant _rien_ raté de l'échange.

-Oh... Sara semblait déçue. Je comprends. Tu me permettra de t'écouter jouer un jour ?

-Je... hésita Allen, en fait je ne m'y suis remis que très récemment... mais, oui pourquoi pas.

Elle lui offrit un superbe sourire.

-Magnifique !

Au même moment, l'orchestre commença à jouer l'ouverture. Le père de Sara s'avança et fit un court discours, il finit par leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et porta un toast. Il s'éloigna et de nombreuses personnes s'avancèrent au centre de la pièce pour se mouver au rythme de la musique.

Le toast semblait avoir rappelé quelque chose à Sara car elle s'était tapé la bouche de sa main au moment où son père avait levé son verre.

-Voilà ce que j'avais oublié ! s'exclama soudain Sara les faisant sursauter. Ah zut ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ! Allen, tu dois venir avec moi, Monsieur Link...

-Quoi ? Il ne va pas bien ?

L'expression sur le visage de Sara le laissa anxieux un moment avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle se retenait de rire.

-Non, pas exactement... en fait, il a, comment dire ? Avalé un verre de trop... il déambule à moitié debout dans une salle adjacente en pestiférant contre Lavi et en disant qu'il doit vous retrouver à tout prix... et aussi quelque chose sur une plume d'oie cassée, je crois ? Je ne sais pas où ça l'a mené mais il finit par faire le coq... J'ai dû enlever toute trace d'alcool autour de lui, il voulait continuer à boire... Un verre de plus et tu ne le retrouvais que demain matin.

-Link a... Link est ... Link est pompette ?

Allen sentait les coins de ses lèvres se relever dangereusement.

 _Non, non, non. Un peu de solidarité que diable._

Il s'appliqua à ne pas croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Il se racla la gorge.

-Où est il ?

-Dans une salle à l'arrière, répondit Sara, l'air au moins aussi pincé que lui. Je t'y amène.

-Non, non ! Prends le temps de danser et de t'amuser, Sara, c'est un peu dommage pour toi, sinon. C'est à moi de prendre soin de lui.

 _Nos ennemis à table, mes camarades introuvables et ma baby sitter pompette... je déteste cette soirée, c'est officiel._

Elle lui expliqua comment rejoindre la pièce adjacente et Allen parti voir Link tandis que Tyki, manifestement encouragé par Sheryl, invitait Sara pour une danse.

-Link ? demanda Allen en entrant dans la pièce.

L'inspecteur était assis par terre, l'air parfaitement ébahi; il avait passé un bras autours d'une chaise et riait tout seul. Allen s'avança, son visage mortellement sérieux mais son envie de rire dansait des claquettes.

-Link ? Tu m'entends ?

Le regard vitreux se tourna vers lui et il leva une main tremblante vers Allen.

-Walker... Walker.. moi surveille Walker... commissaire pas content contre moi...oui, moi je.. je surveille Walker...ouuuuui... oui...

Ses derniers "oui" ressemblaient au hennissement d'un cheval.

Bon, la situation était carrément grave. Un peu ridicule et bizarre, aussi; mais Allen n'était plus à ça près ce soir.

-Link... Tu peux te lever ou pas ?

-Un peu, mon neveu ! s'exclama Link. Bien sûr.. je peux.. je peeeeeeeux !

Il tenta de se lever mais échoua à mi chemin et s'affala sur la chaise en riant.

 _Bon..._

-Attends moi là, Link.

-Vouiiiiiiii ! Répondit-il en glissant à nouveau de la chaise les bras en l'air.

Allen pris sa décision rapidement. Link avait besoin d'aller dormir mais il ne le lâcherai manifestement pas. Il sorti de la pièce ou était Link pour aller dans la salle à manger où il récupéra un verre et servi une bonne rasade vin. ça allait l'achever mais au moins, il pourrait le renvoyer à leur hôtel (NdA: Ne faites pas ça avec vos amis, les gars).

L'Ordre lui avait clairement dit " _pas_ de problème". Garder un corbeau à moitié sou pendant un bal semblait en être un. Il allait donc régler ledit problème.

Il s'expliquerait avec Link le lendemain, dans tous les cas.

Allen retourna voir Link et lui tendit le verre.

-Et main-maintenant, je je fais ... quoi ? demanda l'inspecteur en fixant le verre, fasciné.

-Tu bois ça et tu vas dormir.

-Et après ?

-Bah t'auras la migraine.

Link n'hésita pas deux fois, pris le verre et avala tout d'un trait.

-Bien !

Allen retourna à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte sur deux employés de maison à qui il avait au passage demandé de venir pour ramener Link.

-Messieurs, je vous le confie. Chambre 34 du Grand Hôtel, au nom de Walker. Pourriez vous aussi lui donner ça ?

Il leur donna un note rapidement rédigée dans laquelle Allen expliquait à Link ce qui lui était arrivé, et que si il se réveillait avant qu'il ne soit rentrer, il fallait boire beaucoup d'eau (NdA : ça c'est vrai, par contre).

-Bien Monsieur, acquiescèrent-ils.

Ils attrapèrent l'inspecteur qui dormait comme un enfant et le menèrent à la voiture attelée par la porte de derrière. Allen les regarda partir, plus amusé que fatigué par l'enchaînement d'événements de la soirée.

Il décida finalement de rejoindre la salle de bal.

Il rentra par un porte dérobée et se mit en quête de trouver celle menant aux jardins, il étouffait un peu.

Son regard clair parcourut la salle et il repéra soudain Lenalee et Lavi qui dansaient avec tendresse la valse menée par l'orchestre . Il sourit et s'éloigna, décidant de ne pas les déranger.

Il traversa la pièce mais fini par s'arrêter boire un verre (de jus), proposé par un serveur. Il s'appuya élégamment contre l'une des colonnes de la pièce et regarda les personnes valser tout en sirotant son verre.

Allen était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce morceau quelque part.

Il lui fallut encore un moment pour identifier la musique interprétée : Tchaïkovski, la valse de la belle au bois dormant.

Le piano raisonnant pour lui plus fort que les autres instruments, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la mélodie.

-Tu chantes bien, Allen.

Il sursauta. Road se tenait à côté de lui. Il remarqua alors que ses "compagnons de soirée" n'étaient pas loin, à peine à quelques pas derrière lui, discutant et plaisantant avec un autre couple.

Tyki qui se tenait un peu en retrait par rapport à la conversation de son frère, se retourna, ayant lui aussi entendu Allen fredonner la valse. Il remarqua Road et le gamin qui parlaient de leur côté.

-Hein ? s'étonnait l'exorciste.

-Tu as une belle voix quand tu chantes, répéta la Noah.

-Je... hésita Allen, je chantais ?

Road le regarda, surprise.

-Tu fredonnais en fait, mais oui.

-Ah...

Concentré sur le piano, Allen avait visualisé la plupart des notes et leur enchaînement sur le clavier. Une partie de lui désirait ardemment essayer de la jouer, mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir voulu la chanter.

-... désolé, s'excusa-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Road rit et le fixa avec malice pendant un instant.

-Tu as envie de la jouer cette valse, pas vrai, Allen ? Demanda-t'elle, perspicace.

Il détourna la tête et fini son verre. Sa non-réponse induit un court silence.

-Je vais aller prendre l'air, déclara finalement Allen avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

-C'est vrai qu'il chante bien, dit Tyki en s'approchant de Road quand Allen fût parti.

La Noah des rêves eut un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose dedans que Tyki eu du mal à interpréter... de la nostalgie ?

-Je me souviens à l'époque, il chantait tout le temps... toujours un air à fredonner, toujours une mélodie en tête, toujours un chant sur le bord des lèvres... il ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Tyki faillit dire que ce n'était pas pour rien que le Quatorzième était qualifié de "musicien", cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Road qui le fit douter. Elle avait évoqué cette personne de la même façon qu'elle parlait d'Allen.

En cet instant, parlait elle vraiment du quatorzième d'entre eux ?

Il préféra ne rien demander sur ce sujet.

-Sara a raison... J'aurais bien aimé l'entendre jouer, moi aussi...

-Moi aussi, dit Road avec un petit rire. Mais il ne voudra jamais !

-Il avait l'air secoué, je trouve.

-Tu vas aller le voir ? demanda Road après un léger silence.

Tyki eut un sourire sarcastique et fini lui aussi son verre avant de partir rejoindre leur petit frère indocile.

Le Noah du plaisir déambula parmi les invités à la chercher d'une silhouette svelte à la tête blanche. Au bout d'un moment, quand il devient évident que l'exorciste ne se trouvait plus dans la salle de bal, Tyki décida de s'éclipser discrètement pour aller voir s'il n'était pas en vue quelque part dans les jardins.

Il le repéra aisément, sa tignasse blanche brillait presque dans la nuit. Il semblait errer sans but dans les allées des jardins, vision éthérée d'un être humain. À nouveau, ses yeux pâles fixaient un point au loin que Tyki ne pouvait pas voir. Et cette fois, il pouvait clairement l'entendre chanter à voix basse ce qui aurait put être un berceuse.

 _Il a l'air un peu vide_ , songea Tyki.

-Petit.

Allen se retourna.

Tyki s'approcha de lui et sorti un paquet de cigarettes avant d'en allumer une.

Il tendit le paquet à Allen.

-Tu en veux ?

L'exorciste hésita à en saisir une.

-Non merci, décida finalement Allen, ça me rappelle mon maître.

Tyki s'était attendu à ce qu' Allen adore Cross, après tout, il avait été son apprenti; mais cette déclaration un peu froide lui fit penser que leur relation était plus compliquée que ça.

Le Noah prit une bouffée de tabac et ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte dans l'allée.

-Road ne voulait pas te vexer, tu sais.

-Je sais, je sais... c'est juste, je sais pas très bien où j'en suis.

Tyki tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette. Il hésita mais finit par mettre les pied dans le plat.

\- Par rapport au Quatorzième ?

-Je...

Allen hésita. Sa condition d'hôte et tout ce qui concernait le quatorzième était désormais un sujet tabou au sein de l'Ordre.

Personne n'avait les réponses dont il avait besoin. Personne ne pouvait lui parler de sa condition, non plus.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus en discuter avec qui que ce soit. Encore moins maintenant que Marian Cross, la seule personne qui avait semblé avoir des réponses, était mort.

Tyki, les Noahs en général, étaient ses ennemis. Ils avaient tué Yager et Summan. L'homme à côté de qui il se tenait avait même attenté à sa vie, deux fois.

Mais... à nouveau une sorte de doute s' insinuait en lui. Certes ils avaient tacitement décidé d'une trêve pour cette soirée, mais cela ne signifiait aucunement qu'ils avaient à sympathiser.

Le jeune homme repensa au dîner, à ses chamailleries avec Tyki, à sa conversation avec Road.

Tout ça était déjà allé trop loin. Il n'aurait même pas dû leur prêter attention.

 _Pourtant..._

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant, Tyki...

Le Noah n'insista pas, parfaitement conscient de ce que devait vivre intérieurement Allen.

-Hum hum, je comprends.

Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent et se posèrent sur un banc.

-Comment va... euh...Link, je crois ? demanda Tyki à la grande surprise d' Allen.

 _Son lui "blanc" est réellement différent_ , songea l'exorciste.

Il eut un doux rire, amusé quoiqu'un peu moqueur.

-Bah... Rien de bien grave... Il a pris un verre pour goûter, il a pas l'habitude je crois, et puis... Un verre en entraine un autre, qui en entraîne un autre...

-...qui entraine la migraine. Oui, oui; Je vois le concept.

-ça te connait bien la migraine, je parie !

-Pas autant que Wisely, ma foi...

-Certes, toi, ton vrai domaine, c'est de finir nu dans les trains...

-Aaah ! Ne commence pas, toi !

Allen éclata de rire.

Et Tyki prit une dernière bouffée de tabac et se mit à rire à son tour.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Pensez à le p'tite review qui fait plaisir !**

 **Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt ! Quoiqu'il sera certainement nettement moins long que celui ci; ça sera juste une conclusion rapide, en fait.**

 **Pour tout vous dire je songe à moitié à finir ici... Bref, au pire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**

 **Bref à la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le dernier chapitre !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

 **Merci à tout les followers et ceux qui ont mis en favoris !**

 **Disclamer : tout est à Katsura Hoshino.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et surtout surtout merci merci à Rose-Eliade, Blues-dreams, et Miniami212 ! C'est vous qui m'avez donné l'envie de finir ! :D**

.

.

* * *

Le Noah et l'exorciste restèrent un moment sur ce banc dans les jardins. Chacun se surprenant à savourer l'instant, courte trève dans une guerre millénaire ridicule.

Tyki aimait bien la façon dont Allen riait quand il était détendu où même la façon qu'il avait d'être à la fois très adulte et pourtant très enfantin parfois. Son sens de la répartie acéré était plus qu'appréciable et le Noah s'était souvent retrouvé à court de répliques durant leur chamailleries.

Bien sûr que demain tout serait différent, bien sûr qu'ils essaieraient de s'entretuer demain, bien sûr qu'ils seraient à nouveau ennemis, demain.

Mais demain. Demain, seulement.

Aujourd'hui existait encore. Ils pouvaient rire encore.

Tyki soupira, mi dégoûté mi amusé de la situation, et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il eut un silence avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

-Tu sais, petit…

-Hum… ?

Il regarda Allen, celui-ci avait son menton dans ses mains, ses yeux clairs parcourant les jardins.

Le Noah hésita à aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

-Tu...

-Ah vous étiez là !

Ils retournèrent tout deux d'un seul mouvement, surpris.

Road et Sheryl s'avançaient vers eux, Road sautillant devant de son père qui marchait plus lentement, escortant sa femme qui semblait exténuée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux tandis qu' Allen fronçait les sourcils.

-On ne vous sépare plus !

-On discutait, répliqua Tyki à sa nièce comme si cela excusait tout.

-Oh oh !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller, Tyki, dit Sheryl. Nous avons fait appeler le fiacre, il sera prêt d'ici un quart d'heure.

Le Noah du plaisir scruta son frère et son regard s'arrêta sur Tricia. Il acquiesça, comprenant la situation.

Il était cependant un peu agacé que sa conversation ai été interrompue, il abordait tout juste un sujet qui le taraudait.

-…Sans compter que notre petit Wisely va finir pas se sentir seul… reprit Sheryl. J'espère que David et Jasdero ne l'ont pas trop embêté, il est si sensible aux migraines, le pauvre...

\- Wisely … ? Intervient Allen.

Le jeune homme avait suivi la conversation des Noahs en silence, il ignorait que Tricia était malade mais à en juger par son état il valait mieux qu'elle aille se reposer. Il avait froncé les sourcils au nom de « Wisely », Tyki avait mentionné ce nom plus tôt, bien que l'exorciste ne l'ai pas relevé sur le coup.

\- C'est notre nouveau petit frère ! intervient Road.

Allen haussa un sourcil. Encore un nouveau Noah ? Il secoua la tête, désabusé. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée pour les exorcistes en ce moment.

-Bon sang, râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, mais vous êtes combien… ?

La réponse de Road fusa, franche et sans détours.

-Quatorze.

Allen interrompit son geste, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Ah…Forcement, pourquoi j'ai posé la question ? ajouta l'adolescent avec un soupire après un silence.

-Allen... Est ce que tu sais ? enchaina Road, implacable.

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, Allen.

Il eut un silence alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui.

\- …Pour le quatorzième, tu veux dire ?

-Oui, répondit Road souriante.

Il détourna les yeux et Tyki sût.

Allen savait qu'il était le quatorzième, il avait parfaitement conscience de sa situation. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait perdu, il ne devait l'avoir appris que récemment.

-Oui, fini dire Allen du bout des lèvres.

Il avait l'air un peu triste. Un peu égaré, aussi.

Road s'approcha et posa doucement ses mains sur le visage d'Allen, le regardant dans les yeux. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien (Sheryl se retient vaillamment de hurler).

-ça va aller ?

La question sortie de nulle part mais pourtant légitime étonna à la fois l'exorciste et les Noahs. Celui leva les mains et les posa sur celles de Road, avant de se dégager un peu de son étreinte et de lui faire un sourire.

Ce fût le sourire le plus franc et le plus triste de Tyki ai jamais vu.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Road. Tout va bien.

 _Non, tout n'allait pas bien_ , songea Allen, ne croyant même pas à son propre mensonge.

Le monde semblait s'effondrer autour de lui, l'ordre ne lui faisait plus confiance, de même que beaucoup des gens qui y travaillaient, les hautes instances le gardait à l'œil, son maître venait de se faire assassiner, il avait passé la soirée avec ceux qui étaient sensés être ses pires ennemis et par-dessus tout avait appris que Mana ne l'aimait sans doute pas pour qui il était.

Et encore il ne savait même pas _qui_ il était.

Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Une partie de lui avait envie de se prendre la tête dans les mains, de hurler et de s'endormir de ce cauchemar pour ne plus se réveiller.

L'autre refusait d'abandonner et voulait des réponses, alors il faudrait que tout aille bien en attendant. Il ferait comme si. Mettre un sourire sur son visage et faire semblant d'aller bien était devenu une seconde nature, la plupart des gens n'allait pas plus loin.

Il scruta intensément Road.

 _Pour la première fois…_

-Viens avec nous, déclara celle-ci de but en blanc.

C'était une demande plus qu'un ordre. La déclaration de la Noah ne surpris même pas Allen.

Un seconde, il fût tenté.

Une petite voix, une toute petite voix, qui à son grand regret n'appartenait même pas au quatorzième, lui disait que ça serait facile. Tellement plus facile comme ça…

 _Road est maligne, elle savait que j'hésiterai vu ma situation actuelle_.

Il la regarda à nouveau en penchant la tête, il aurait aimé se convaincre de ça aussi, mais la démarche de Road était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Il secoua la tête.

-Non, Road, je ne viens pas. Désolé, se senti-t-il obligé d'ajouter. L'Ordre est ma maison. Il y a tous les gens que j'aime là bas.

-Et nous, tu ne nous aimes pas ?

La question, posée sur un ton boudeur, était si adorable et en contraste avec la Road habituelle, qu' Allen ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tyki.

Si l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs devait admettre que s'il détestait le Comte Millénaire, les Noahs étaient une tout autre paire de manche.

La question de Road était rhétorique. Il ne les détestait pas.

-Mais si… répondit-il à la surprise générale.

Il avait répondu sur un ton calme et rassurant, comme un grand frère aurait rassuré sa petite sœur. Il s'avança et leva la main pour lui frotter la tête avec un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sembla qu'elle souriait malicieusement.

-Tu nous aimes bien mais tu ne rentres pas avec nous ?

-Voilà !

-Pffff…

-Ahahah, rit l'exorciste en se levant, ne boudes pas, tu es plus jolie quand tu souris !

-Je suis toujours jolie ! répondit Road du tac au tac d'une voix égale.

-Parfaitement ! Ma Road est si belle ! Intervient Sheryl en enlaçant sa fille.

Il frotta la tête de sa fille dans un élan d'amour protecteur et Allen eu une impression de déjà vue de Komui avec Lenalee. Il échangea un regard douloureux avec Tyki, ce dernier se passa la main sur le visage, lasse.

Allen se demanda furtivement si la vie quotidienne chez les Noahs était aussi barrée que celle à l'Ordre. Certes, il ne connaissait pas tout le clan, mais… juste à en juger par ceux qu'il avait rencontré, la vie ne devait pas être reposante tout les jours.

Étant donné que les Camelott avaient eu la gentillesse de lui tenir compagnie toute la soirée, Allen décida de les escorter jusqu'au portail du domaine, il n'était plus à ça près de toute manière.

Un peu retrait derrière les trois Noahs, Tricia le pris gentillement à part.

-Allen Walker.

-Oui, ma Dame ?

Elle sourit.

-Mon mari a raison...Tricia, c'est bien.

Ils se laissèrent un peu distancer alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient, et elle lui tendit un bout de papier qu' Allen hésita à prendre.

-Vous savez… vous pouvez penser que je ne sais pas ce que je fais, commença-t-elle. Certes, je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il advient dans cette guerre qui se joue en silence, mais... j'aime vraiment mon mari et ma fille.

Allen la regarda, il n'en doutait pas. La vérité était qu'ils formaient une famille très attachante.

-Je ne sais pas tout ce qui se prépare, reprit-elle, mais l'Ordre…

Elle hésita. Elle n'avait pas à pousser Allen dans un sens ou dans l'autre, après tout. Mais, cet adolescent aux cheveux blancs lui semblait adorable et elle avait toujours eu un fort instinct maternel.

-… Vous savez, il y a peu de guerres qui impliquent vraiment le bien contre le mal, décida-t-elle finalement de dire. La plupart se font entre un bien et un autre bien. (NdA : Disclamer ! C'est pas de moi cette phrase, c'est dans un animé mais je sais plus lequel donc voilà. Je trouvais qu'elle passait bien.)

-Tricia...

Allen était étonné mais écouta Tricia avec attention, elle lui semblait sage et objective. Il prit le papier. Une adresse était inscrite dessus d'une écriture ronde et droite. Il la lu plusieurs fois avant de la regarder, perplexe.

-Il s'agit de l'adresse de notre domaine en Angleterre... Si un jour tu ne sais pas où aller, ou si tu cherches simplement un toit où dormir, viens s'il te plaît, proposa-t-elle en passant soudain au tutoiement

Allen baissa la tête en fixant le bout de papier.

 _Pourquoi sont-ils tous si… ?_

-Merci.

Sa voix faillit se briser, il se reprit.

-Merci Tricia, je ne vous garantie pas de venir, mais…Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous venez de me dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon grand, sourit Tricia . Tout ira bien, tu l'as dit toi même.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que je donne cette adresse à l'Ordre ?

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne, répliqua-t-elle. Sans compter que la façon dont tu l'as obtenue soulèverait beaucoup de question, n'est ce pas ?

Elle le regarda comme une mère regarda son fils quand elle vient de lui prouver qu'elle a raison. Il rangea le papier dans sa poche et eut un doux rire avant de regarder Tricia avec reconnaissance.

-Vous ressemblez vraiment à une mère !

Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils avaient atteint le portail, derrière lequel attendaient une voiture attelée de chevaux.

Sheryl aida Tricia à monter dans le fiacre. Lady Camelott fit un signe de la main avec un sourire qu' Allen lui rendit avec sincérité.

L'homme se tourna vers Allen et résista à l'envie de le kidnapper avant d'entrer dans le fiacre à son tour. Il se maîtrisa en étant poli.

-Allen Walker, dit Sheryl, j'ignore dans quelles circonstances nous nous reverrons, mais cette soirée fût appréciable.

Allen hésita à exprimer sa pensée mais décida qu'il n'était _définitivement_ plus à ça près ce soir, autant finir l'interlude en beauté avant de revenir à la symphonie principale.

-De même, Sheryl.

 _La prochaine fois, on va sans doute essayer de s'entretuer, mais ... c'est vrai que ça a été étonnement agréable._

A nouveau, sa réponse surpris les Noahs, mais personne ne releva. Allen salua le couple et se tourna vers Tyki et Road qui attendaient à quelques pas de là. Les deux Noahs s'avancèrent pour grimper à leur tour. Road monta sur le marchepied, ce qui la mettait à la hauteur d' Allen. Son regard était plein de malice.

-à très bientôt, Allen !

Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit de bonne augure.

-Euh... Pas trop tôt, tu veux ?

-Mais !

-Road... Je suis un exorciste.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-ça n'a rein de définitif...Et puis, je te l'ai dit, c'est différent quand il s'agit de ma famille.

Allen ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la regarder. Elle eut un rire charmant, sortie une sucette et pris place à l'intérieur en l'entamant, glissant un dernier clin d'œil à son exorciste préféré.

Tyki avait fait le tour et caressait les chevaux, il attendait que sa famille s'assure que Tricia aille bien et se mette en place dans le fiacre.

-Petit... c'était inattendu, voir incongru, comme rencontre, mais...

Allen lui épargna de finir sa phrase et caressa lui aussi le chanfrein du cheval, partageant l'impression de Tyki.

-Oui...

-Tout à l'heure, je voulais te dire...

Il se tourna vers Allen et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'a pas forcément à disparaître.

L'exorciste sursauta à ces mots. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tyki devine cette peur qui le rongeait en silence depuis qu'il avait apprit la vérité sur le quatorzième.

-Nous, les Noahs, sommes des humains, Road te l'a dit, il me semble. Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes les gènes du quatorzième d'entre nous que tu vas disparaître. Souviens-toi qu'on peut t'aider à t'éveiller, petit... ça peut se faire sans douleur.

La cicatrice d'Allen sembla soudain à nouveau lui faire mal.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à répondre à Tyki. Même si il les appréciait beaucoup, il ne pouvait approuver leurs actions.

Summan. Yager.

Tous les autres. Les finders.

Les cent-quarante-deux morts.

Et tous ceux qui avaient été oublié.

-Merci, dit-t-il avec un faible sourire après quelques secondes de silence. Mais...ça va aller.

Tyki haussa les épaules, nullement surpris de la réponse du gamin. Au moins, il avait essayé. Leur nouveau petit frère était têtu... il allait vraiment falloir employer les grands moyens, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il rendit la main à l'exorciste. Celui-ci eut un sourire tendre et la serra un instant. La prochaine bataille allait être compliquée, tous le savaient.

Allen suivit Tyki tandis que celui-ci montait dans le fiacre auprès de sa famille. La calèche se mit en route et s'éloigna lentement de l'exorciste, les pas des chevaux résonnant dans la nuit.

Tyki pouffa soudain et se pencha à la fenêtre.

-Tu me dois cette revanche aux cartes, petit ! N'oublie pas !

-Jamais ! Rétorqua Allen.

Tyki ne savait pas si le "jamais" était une réponse au fait de jouer aux cartes ou à celui de ne pas oublier.

Il se recala sur son siège en fermant les yeux. Il préféra croire qu' Allen n'oublierai pas.

L'image de l'exorciste, seul, avec ses cheveux blancs flottants dans le vent et son sourire un peu triste, agitant doucement la main alors qu'il s'éloignait, lui, il ne l'oublierai pas.

 _Plus tard, au QG de l'Ordre...  
_

Les quatre envoyés de l'Ordre passèrent à travers la passerelle de l'Arche, et posèrent tranquillement pied dans l'entrée. Ils étaient fatigués, ayant plus ou moins tous fait nuit blanche. Lavi bailla et Lenalee se frotta les yeux. L'estomac d'Allen fit soudain le même bruit qu'un tremblement de terre.

-Chut, Walker, murmura une voix rauque.

Link se tenait les oreilles, les sourcils froncés, sa tête entre ses mains.

Quelques heures plus tôt, après le départ des Noahs, Allen avait rejoint Lavi et Lenalee et leur avait expliqué le problème avec Link ce qui avait excusé son absence. Ils s'étaient tous excusés auprès de Sara et avaient filé à l'hôtel. Ils avaient dormi trois petites heures, puis avaient dû se relever, l'Ordre ayant exigé qu'ils reviennent avant huit heures le matin même.

 _C'est trop tôt._

Ce n'était pas l'avis d'Allen, mais celui de Link qui s'était levé avec un monstrueux mal de tête. Il avait paniqué face aux évènements de la veille; mais Allen l'avait convaincu qu'il s'était simplement senti mal et qu'il était rentré. Il n'avait pas le cœur à lui raconter tous ce qui s'était passé, le corbeau était déjà bien assez embarrassé ainsi.

 _De toute façon_ , pensa Allen en jetant un coup d'œil un peu amusé à Link, _pas besoin d'être inspecteur pour deviner..._

-OUIIIII ! VOUS ÊTES LA !

Lavi, Lenalee et Allen soupirèrent tous en cœur. Link se frotta les tempes.

Komui Lee entra dans le hall, les bras grands ouverts et enlaça Lenalee aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Il les guida dans les corridors jusqu'à la cafétéria, les bombardant de questions; et il rit franchement quand l'estomac d'Allen gargouilla de nouveau. Link vacilla, il semblait sur le point de vomir depuis que le grand intendant était entré en criant.

-Psst, Komui, interpella Allen, je crois qu'il va falloir une poche de glace...

L'exorciste pointa son observateur du doigt, penaud mais rieur. Le frère de Lenalee acquiesça sans rien dire et serra sa sœur plus fort contre lui, mais Allen pouvait affirmer à son sourire que lui et le corbeau en entendraient à nouveau parler. Il soupira.

Ils atteignirent finalement la cafétéria, clopin-clopant, alors que Timcampy rejoignait son propriétaire et lui tournait autour, comme heureux de le revoir.

Lenalee et Allen commandèrent à manger, en quantité extraordinaire pour Allen (il avait dû se restreindre le veille, il avait donc vraiment **_très_** faim).

Lavi de son côté s'allongea à moitié sur un banc, affalé sur la table. Komui s'approcha et déposa doucement une couverture sur le rouquin avant de s'asseoir à la place d'à côté.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient à la même table, Link s'effondra sur la chaise à le droite d'Allen et soupira de bonheur quand il pu caler une poche de glaçon sur sa tête.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Johnny, Timothy et Reveer qui leur demandèrent comment était le bal. Les exorcistes leurs racontèrent, sourire au lèvres; cela changeait agréablement des récits de batailles et de missions.

Bientôt, Johnny et Timothy commencèrent une partie d'échec, Reveer et Komui buvaient un verre en les regardant jouer. Lenalee avait posée la tête dans ses bras croisé sur la table, somnolant à moitié et appuyée contre son frère. Lavi s'était endormi en silence, alors que Link grommelait dans son sommeil.

Allen observa ses amis avec un sourire et serra Timcampy contre lui. Il appuya son menton sur le golem doré et essaya de se concentrer sur la partie d'échec.

La scène aurait put être celle, anodine, d'un retour de mission. Et ça en était une.

Mais... Le sourire d'Allen s'élargit et il ferma les yeux.

"Les choses sont différentes quand il s'agit de ma famille."

 _Je veux que mes jours soient remplis de bonheur,_

 _On ne sait jamais quand sera le dernier._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini, merci d'avoir lu !**

 **PS : Pensez-y, pour une review postée, un câlin avec Timcampy offert ! ;)  
**


	6. Chapitre bonus

**\OoO/ Coucou ! Juste un petit bonus pour faire le lien (** **j'ai hésité à le poster, mais tant qu'à l'avoir écrit...)** **;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre Bonus :_

Tyki et Sheryl quittèrent tranquillement la chambre de Tricia, en compagnie du docteur.

-… la même chose que d'habitude, déclara celui-ci avec un sourire, elle ira bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas !

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Tyki s'effaça derrière son frère et se retient difficilement de bailler. Il était tôt le matin, le soleil perçait à peine à travers les arbres du parc.

Il suivit les deux hommes qui discutaient dans les escaliers puis jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Pendant que son frère congédiait le docteur, le Noah du plaisir rejoignit sa nièce à la table ronde dans la salle à manger adjacente.

-Comment va Maman ? demanda Road

Elle ne semblait pourtant pas particulièrement concernée par le sujet. Avachie sur sa chaise avec une sucette et un livre qu'elle lisait distraitement, elle avait l'air plus indifférente qu'inquiète.

-Bien, il lui faut juste du repos, répondit Tyki en attrapant une chaise pour s'asseoir à son tour.

Il la regarda et malgré le fait qu'elle ne répliqua rien, il pu voir l'ombre d'un soulagement passer furtivement sur son visage.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Sheryl entra à son tour, en compagnie de deux nouvelles personnes.

L'une était un adolescent avec des cheveux. Petit et assez frêle, il avait néanmoins ce sourire énervant des gens qui en savent trop, le tout accompagnés d'yeux ambrés et pétillants.

Derrière lui, un homme en costume, d'une cinquantaine d'années, il était grand et massif sans être gras. Il arborait une barbe de deux trois jours bien taillée et un chapeau haut de forme entre ses doigts.

Road se leva immédiatement et sauta dans les bras du plus vieux des arrivant tandis que l'autre s'installait avec Tyki.

-Milléniiie !

L'homme lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire distrait.

-Bonjour Road, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répondit la Noah avec un air sincèrement réjouit.

Le comte fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

-Tu n'as pas fait d'histoires, hier soir ?

-Mais non !

Disant cela Road s'écarta et rejoignit les autres. Alors que le comte regardait Tyki et Sheryl, attendant leur confirmation avant de croire la Noah des rêves.

-Et bien, dit il en prenant lui aussi place. Si je m'étais attendu à te voir de si bonne humeur alors que je t'avais interdit de faire des bêtises…

-Disons que cette soirée n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt !

-Ah ? répondit le comte du tac au tac en joignant les mains.

Il se tourna vers Tyki dans la foulée.

-Tu as trouvé une fille ?

Le Noah du plaisir faillit recracher son thé.

-En fait, il a trouvé un garçon, hier soir, déclara tranquillement Road parfaitement consciente du double sens de sa phrase.

Tyki se tourna vers elle, échappant sa tasse.

-Hein ?

-Hoho… murmura Wisely.

-Ah... Voilà qui complique la situation pour le mariage, dit le comte en même temps.

-Je veux l'adopter ! Il est adorable ! s'exclama Sheryl juste après.

-Ah… L'adoption…ça peut être une solution… réfléchit le comte en se frottant la barbe.

Road éclata de rire face à la tête de Tyki et à la situation qu'elle avait déclenchée. Tyki se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Toi…

Elle haussa les épaules, insolente.

\- Calme-toi, Tyki, dit patiemment le comte avec un sourire taquin et des yeux pétillants. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors que le Noah se rasseyait.

-Allen, intervient Sheryl, Allen Walker.

Le malentendu fut dissipé en moins d'une seconde.

-Il était là bas ? Non ! J'aurais tant aimé venir !

-Tu avais dit : « pas de frasques », Millenie, répliqua Road.

-Zut !

-Moi aussi, il me tarde de le rencontrer, dit Wisely.

-Il te tarde ? demanda Tyki

-Oui.

Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon naquit sur les lèvres du Noah.

-…Le comte et moi avons enfin finit notre plan.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est vraiment fini pour cette fiction cette fois ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews (ShayLyss, tu me fais des romans, c'est juste énorme XD)**

 **Bref, merci merci beaucoup, à la prochaine, ladies and gentlemans !**


End file.
